To be them
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: As Astarte looks down at two siblings deeply in love, she wonders what it woul be like to be like them...full summary inside. AstarteAstaroth pairing, hints of Setsusara.


Disclaimer: Don't own Angel sanctuary…

Summary: Written in Astarte's POV. As she watches two mortals on Earth, despite being siblings, falling in love without wanting to care of what the world thinks, Astarte wonders what would it be to be like them, loving her brother without a care in the world?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hurt.

It hurt so much just to look at them.

Why was it that they could bravely go against society's morals and heaven's rules?

Why was that they could be open about their relationship despite knowing they would be deemed filthy by their society?

Why weren't they afraid of God's wrath?

Why was she so timid?

Was it because she was bound to the rules of heaven?

But it was impossible, she though bitterly.

She was hated by God from the time she was born.

That's right, God hated all females.

Only Adam Kadamon loved them.

And it was impossible because she was now chained to the chasms of Hell.

Under Lucifer's orders, they were both told to look after Abbadon,

One of his heirs.

Astarte let out a bitter laugh.

More like Wrath had gone around flirting and had birthed Abbadon.

I don't understand, she thought, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

Why was it so hard for her and her brother to be together?

In what way was it wrong?

Maybe for them mortals it wasn't right.

But it was okay for the both of them right?

They were both fallen angels anyway.

So where was the logic in that?

It sounded so stupid,

So weird.

She leaned back against the dead tree,

She still remembered when she first saw her twin brother.

They played silly games as a child.

They had so much fun together,

So much laughter and joy even though other angels looked with disdain at them.

They didn't care, during those moments.

But as they grew,

He became more distant from her,

And he grew colder to her.

She could now only watch him from a distance,

Praying that he would be safe.

And all he did was to coldly tell her to stay out of his business.

It hurt.

She wished she could trade places with the mortals she was looking at,

Wanting to be as happy as them,

Wanting to be very much in love as them.

She had been deceiving herself,

Telling herself that her dear brother was growing.

How many a times had she shed tears over him?

How many a times had she wanted to be in his arms?

It hurt so much.

But all she could do now was to look after him like an older sister should,

While loving him ages away.

And later…

As she laid dying in his arms after shielding him from a fatal attack,

He did not cry,

But held her and looked coldly at her.

-Stupid…- was all he would say.

But she was contented,

And smiled as she left.

-I'm just glad you're safe…Astaroth…-

Her only regret was that she never said she loved him deeply.

Yet moments after she passed on,

The brother she loved more than a sibling shed tears for her.

A single tear slipped from his face,

And fell to her pale lips,

As if a single tear of guilt and regret could awaken her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Another Astarte x Astaroth fic!!! This story had been hanging in my folder for some time waiting to be completed. Blame Lucifael's Bride for getting me hooked up to this pairing after AlexielLucifer…just kidding…haha…_

_Anyway, I'm aware my other story, Second chances, is not updated, but that's due to mounting schoolwork and such. I'm involved in plenty of things this year, so my ability to update stories is very much limited. The newest chapter of SC should be up in another 3- 4 weeks…its near completion, but I need to change the plotlines a little…I will be starting another fic once SC ends, not that soon, SC has about 12 chpts or so…(yea, I've been planning…XD)_

_Anyway, enjoy this story, and do be patient for the next chap of SC!! Thanks!!_


End file.
